Waiting Can Be A Hard Experience
by May-Haruka06
Summary: Rainbow Dash goes to Equestrian Middle School and ends up meeting the cutest boy in the school. She loves him, of course, and she tries to get him to like her, but a jealous Lightning Dust ends up trying to get him to her. WARNING: Love Triangle! :) Enjoy!


Waiting can be a hard experience

**Rainbow Dash goes to Equestrian Middle School and ends up meeting the cutest boy in the school. She loves him, of course, and she tries to get him to like her, but a jealous Lightning Dust ends up trying to get him to her. WARNING: Love Triangle! :)**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready for School

Rainbow Dash's POV…

I was in my bedroom, reading the last book of the Daring Do series. I loved it so much, especially since I was on the cover. I am only twelve years old. My dad lives with me, and so does my older brother, Rainbow Blitz, who is only 15 months older than me. I love my father to death! He's so amazing, and he's the best dad in the world.

Anyways, my dad was suddenly calling my name.

"Dashie!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" I asked, dropping my Daring Do book, really hard.

"You and your brother are going to Equestrian Middle School! I signed you guys up, because I knew you guys would be interested about it." My dad said.

"We are?" I asked. "That's cool!"

"Rainbow Blitz! Come here!" My dad yelled.

"Yes?" My big brother asked.

"You and Dashie are going to school!" My dad said.

"No," Rainbow Blitz said. "Anything but that!"

"Yep," I said. "We're going to school."

"Why, dad?" Rainbow Blitz asked. "Why?"

As you can tell, my brother hates school. How in the world would my dad sign HIM up for it? Especially if he was not going to do it? What the flip, Dad? No offense, but you're on the wrong page with Rainbow Blitz. He'd rather do stuff, like playing video games, then going to school. Now me, I understand. But Rainbow Blitz? OMG, You're going to get it from HIM, Dad.

I was thinking all of this in my mind, as you can tell. Wait! I need to pack up a backpack for school!

"Gotta go, Dad!" I said, getting ready to pack up my backpack, which had a picture of my cutie mark on it.

"Okay, Dashie," My dad said, letting me go out to the living room to grab my backpack, so I can pack it with books and stuff.

I got out a checkbook and started writing what I need for school.

Books

Pencils and Other Stuff to write with

Binders

Lunch Box (I can get this from the kitchen. I don't even have to put this in my backpack)

My pencil pouch (So I can put pencils and stuff in it)

That's all!

That's my checklist! Ready to get my stuff!

I went to the kitchen to get my Lunch Box, and I checked it off my list.

Next, I went off to my dad's office, and got my books, my pencil pouch, and my binders. All I needed were pencils and other stuff to write with.

I went to my brother's room to go and STEAL his pencils, but he stopped me from doing so, immediately.

"Look. I just need pencils, okay?" I asked, trying to be reasonable with him.

"No!" My brother said. "These are mine! Get your own!"

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'll tell Dad that you were stuffing your face in Pinkie Pie's cookie jar, again!"

My brother froze.

"Fine," He said. "You can have my pencils."

"Thank you," I said, after he handed me the pencils.

I checked everything on my list, but I was then thinking of the cutest boy in Equestrian Middle School. Many girls, even Fluttershy, fell for him. Even Applejack, for Pete's sake! The cutest boy, you ask. Well, his name is Soarin. Soarin is one of the Wonderbolts in Equestrian Middle School. What are the Wonderbolts, you ask. Well, they are the best group of the school, man! I love them to death, and I have been dreaming of being one since like, ever. Man, I even like Soarin.

Ugh… I got off track! I need to get all the stuff I found into my backpack. As soon as I got my stuff in there, it was 7:00, and my dad and brother were already at the dinner table.

Shoot! I need to go get some food, but I was too tired and anxious about going to school. So I ended up falling asleep.

Nobody's POV…

Meanwhile, Rainbow Blitz and his Dad were eating Dinner. They did not notice that Rainbow Dash wasn't even there. But, after they ate, Rainbow Blitz didn't see her.

"Dad," He said.

"Yes?" His father asked, putting up the dinner plates.

"Can I go check on Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Blitz asked.

"Yes," His father said.

Rainbow Blitz started running up to Rainbow Dash's room, and saw her, past asleep, on her bed.

"Dad," He said. "It's 7:30, and Rainbow Dash is asleep."

"Let her sleep, Blitz." His father said. "She's got a big day coming up tomorrow."

END OF CHAPTER 1

**How do you like it so far? Is it good? If so, I'll continue this story. Thanks for Reading! :)**


End file.
